


Jak se Bela B. Felsenheimer na ples dostal a bordel tam dělal

by AlexKaprander



Category: Die Ärzte
Genre: Crack, M/M, Punk Rock, drunk, german band, jsem troska, stejně je to česky lol, what am I doing with my life
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexKaprander/pseuds/AlexKaprander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikdy nenechávejte Belu B bez dozoru. NIKDY!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jak se Bela B. Felsenheimer na ples dostal a bordel tam dělal

**Author's Note:**

> Jako takhle, Die Ärzte mi svojí dokonalostí způsobili tak veliký trauma, že jsem musela napsat tuhle povídku. Docela pochybuju, že se na AO3 vyskytujou nějaký česky mluvící fanoušci těhle německejch pankáčů, ale kdo ví. Třeba si najdu kamarády :D  
> Formátování je dost naprd, vím o tom, možná to někdy opravím. Kvalita povídky je poměrně diskutabilní, to asi neopravím. No nic, nech sa páčí.
> 
> Věnováno Hance (protože neni dobrý bejt troska sama). Nicht zu danken :)

   "Danke schön, liebe Freunde, und gute Nacht!" zakřičel Farin do mikrofonu, zatímco si Rod sundával svoji baskytaru z ramene a Bela odhazoval paličky do publika. Nějaké uječené holky v první řadě je chytily a začaly ječet ještě víc. Všichni tři členové skupiny Die Ärzte se chytili kolem pasu, uklonili se, vrhli pár zářivých úsměvů na svoje fanoušky a nakonec pomalu odešli z pódia.

    "Sakra pánové, tohle byl skvělej koncert," řekl Bela, zatímco vytahoval z přenosné ledničky tři lahve piva a podával je svým dvěma kamarádům. Společně s Farinem se uvelebil na ošuntělé pohovce v rohu šatny. "Fakt skvělej. Ti lidi byli jako šílený, pogoval snad úplně celej sál."

    "To máš recht. Nechápu, proč do Prahy nejezdíme častějc," povzdechl si Rod a začal si svlékat zpocené oblečení. Odhodil šedivý oblek do tašky na špinavé prádlo a oblékl si místo něho džíny a tričko s logem "Die Ärzte".

    "Aaaaa, vypadá to, že pán je dneska v Praze inkognito," nemohl si odpustit pošťouchnutí Bela. Rod se ušklíbl a oblékl si přes tričko koženou bundu.

    "Spokojenej?" zeptal se. Bela na něj ukázaj vztyčené palce. "Krásný."

    "Tak pánové, užijte si večer, já už musím jít, mám s někým sraz. Nedělejte moc velkej bordel, ať pro vás zase nemusím ráno jít na záchytku. Tschüss." pronesl Rod, dopil pivo a odešel z šatny.

    "'Sraz', to určitě," řekl Bela znechuceně. "Takhle nás opustit kvůli nějaký šlapce, že se nestydí."

    Farin se na něj pobaveně podíval. "No jo, tak jsme tady zbyli sami dva. Co budem dělat?" 

    "Nooo, něco by mě napadlo, ale to můžem dělat i u nás v Berlíně," řekl Bela a líně si prohrábnul svoje černé vlasy. Farin si pomalu olíznul rty. "Ale radši bych se šel bavit někam mezi lidi," pokračoval Bela.

    "No dovol?! To ti jako nejsem dost dobrej?" zeptal se naoko pohoršeně Farin. Jeho přítel se posadil blíže k němu a políbil ho na tvář. Farin si nemohl pomoct a začal se křenit jako puberťák. Bela mu dopřál ještě další polibky na druhou tvář a na ústa, pak pokračoval na krku. Farin zaklonil hlavu a potichu zavrněl: "Belo Belo, co mi to děláš." 

    Zmiňovaný se od něho odtáhl a vydal se prohrabovat svoji tašku s oblečením. Farin se na něj zamračil. "Co blbneš? Byli jsme v tom nejlepším," pronesl frustrovaně.

    "Oblíkám se. Hele, už jsem ti říkal, že tohle můžem dělat i doma. Pojď se radši bavit někam ven," řekl Bela "To je hrozný, nemám tu žádný normální oblečení..."

    "Že se tomu ani nedivím," zasmál se Farin.

    "No nic, Pražáci holt budou muset překousnout moje síťovinový triko," povzdechl si Bela.

    Farin pozvednul obočí. "Triko? Tomuhle říkáš triko? Vždyť bys rovnou moh' chodit polonahej." 

    "Nebo nahej," dodal. "Ne že by mi to vadilo."

 

***

 

Po tom, co si i Farin Urlaub vybral nějaké (v rámci možností) slušné a - zdůrazňuji- nepohoršující oblečení a tak vůbec se zkulturnil, vydali se oba pánové ven z šatny a poté ven z Lucerna Music Baru, kde ten večer hráli. V pasáži postávalo pár pubertálních fanynek, které se rozječely, jakmile Farina s Belou zpozorovaly. Oba rockeři ihned nasadili zářivé úsměvy, začali se s fanynkami fotit a několika se podepsali na alba Die Ärzte a na koncertní vstupenky. Po deseti minutách konverzace o koncertu, Praze, Belově tričku a programu na zbytek večera se s fanynkami rozloučili a pokračovali dále pasáží.

    "Tak kam se zašijem?" zeptal se Bela.

    "Jak to mám sakra vědět? Byl to tvůj nápad, jít se někam bavit, Felsenheimere," odpověděl Farin.

    Bela se zastavil a chytil svého kamaráda za paže. "Něco vymyslíme. A takhle mi neříkej, Ulrichu," řekl Farinovi a poplácal ho po tváři.

    "Neser mě, Dirku," zavrčel hravě Farin, zatímco se snažil vyhnout Belovým dlaním. Ten po zmínce svého druhého jména přestal plácat Jana Ulricha do tváří, místo toho ho chytil za ruku a začal ho táhnout pasáží.

    Pasáž u Lucerny je veliká jako kráva a i přes to, že se do ní napojuje mnoho dalších jiných chodeb a průchodů, tak člověk většinou nakonec k tomu sálu Lucerna dojde. Takže co se nestalo, brzy se Bela s Farinem ocitli před vchodem do oné legendární Lucerny. Jenomže to byli dva Němci, ještě ke všemu zápaďáci, kteří to v Praze neznali o nic víc než třeba v Budapešti, takže jim opravdu nedošlo, kde jsou. To bylo v té chvíli ale jedno, protože Bela uviděl spoustu pěkně oblečených lidí trousících se z plesu v Lucerně a hned věděl, že tam nutně musí jít. Podíval se Farinovi do očí, kývl směrem ke vchodu, Farin pochopil a tak se oba vydali tím směrem. V místnosti za velkými prosklenými dveřmi postávalo pár konverzujících lidí, ale nikdo z nich si dvou podivně oblečených německých pankáčů nevšímal, takže mohli snadno sejít po schodišti dolů. Minuli šatny a než se Farin stačil rozkoukat, tak už ho Bela táhnul k baru.

    "Co si dáme?" zeptal se Bela.

    "Mně to je docela fuk, dám si to co ty," odpověděl Farin.

    "Hmmm...," přemýšlel bubeník s pohledem upřeným na nápojový lístek. "Tak třeba rum s colou, to jsem dlouho nepil."

    Bela požádal barmana anglicky o dva rumy s kolou a pak sa otočil k Farinovi. "Zaplatíš to, viď? Já s sebou nemám žádný koruny, sorry"

    Farin obrátil oči v sloup. "Belo, proboha."

    Bela se k němu natlačil tak blízko, že mezi jejich těly nebyla ani milimetrová mezera a sjel mu rukou na zadek. "Prosííím," upřel na Farina nevinný pohled. 

    Farin se na něj zamračil, zaskřípal zubama a vydoloval z kapsy české peníze, kterými poté zaplatil. Bela mu do ucha pošeptal "Danke schön," odebral pití, chytil svého kamaráda za ruku a začal s ním korzovat po chodbě. Po chvíli došli až na ochoz, ze kterého bylo vidět dolů do sálu. Bela se nebezpečně naklonil dolů přes okraj zábradlí a začal ukazovat dolů. "Ples, Farine, ples! Skutečnej ples! Kámo, já nebyl na plese od svýho maturáku a to už je fakt hodně dlouho. Pojďme tancovat!"

    Je jako malý dítě, pomyslel si Farin. "Prosimtě Belo, vždyť ani neumíš tančit," řekl a dopil svůj rum s colou. 

    "No dovol, to by ses divil," řekl Bela uraženě. "Tak pojď se mnou dolů, bitte schön. Bude to hrozná sranda, uvidíš."

    Farin si uvědomil, že nedokáže odolávat, když ho Bela prosí tím svým nádherným hlubokým hlasem. Dopadlo to tak, že ani ne za minutu byli oba dole u parketu, Bela měl oči celé rozzářené a nadšeně sledoval páry ladně se pohybující ve víru tance. Na pódiu hrála dechová kapela, zrovna začínala hrát nějakou českou dechovku, jejímuž textu Farin nerozuměl. Když v tom okamžiku se Bela rozeběhl a skočil na parket. Začal tam pogovat jako šílený, rozhazoval rukama a nohama, narážel do lidí, dupal, zkrátka řádil jako na punkovém koncertě. Jenomže tohle byl ples a Bela pogoval na dechovku. To je tak absurdní, že to snad ani neni možný, pomyslel si Farin. Chová se jak kdyby mu znova bylo šestnáct a on byl pitomej harant s dlouhejma černejma vlasama natuženejma sladkou vodou. Bela je fakt retard, řekl si Farin a šel si sednout na bar. Počkám, až se vyřádí a pak ho nějak zpacifikuju a odvedu na hotel. Jako vždycky. Hlavně aby neskončil na záchytce, páč určitě má na žíle nějakej ten alkohol a fízlové jsou svině, co si budem povídat. Z toho by se pak Rod posral smíchy a takovou radost mu nedopřeju.

    Zatímco Farinovy myšlenkové pochody pokračovaly v podobném směru, tak Belu přestalo bavit pogování a jeho šílený mozek nenapadlo nic jiného, než se vyšplhat na pódium a sebrat hlavnímu zpěvákovi mikrofon. Celá kapela najednou ztichla.

    Farin zrovna dopíjel třetího panáka Jägermeistera, když se sálem rozlehlo "es war ein MONTERPARTY, AYAYAYAY." Lehce opilý kytarista ihned pochopil, že jde do tuhého. Rychle seskočil z barové stoličky a plnou parou se rozběhl k pódiu. Se slovy "entschuldigung.... sorry... pardon" rozrážel překvapený dav. Konečně doběhl na konec parketu, vyšplhal se nahoru a popadl do náruče Belu, který se zrovna ukláněl a děkoval svým divákům "danke schön, Leute, ich liebe euch!!" Farin s ním seskočil dolů a hnal se pryč z parketu a pak i pryč ze sálu.

    Konečně doběhl do pasáže, tam shodil Belu na zem a opřený o zeď se snažil popadnout dech. Přitom naštvaně zíral na svého kamaráda ležícího na zemi, který nevypadal, že by tušil, kde zrovna je. 

    "Felsenheimere.... bez urážky.... ty ses takovej debil až to bolí," řekl sípavě.

    Bela se postavil na nohy a začal si oprašovat kalhoty. "Tak kam jdem teď?" zeptal se vesele. Farin se na něj podíval se zlostí v očích, rychle se k němu přiblížil a napřáhl se k facce, když tu se ozval dupot a k německé punkové dvojici se přihnali tři policisté, které pravděpodobně přivolali pohoršení návštěvníci plesu.

    "Scheiße," zašeptal Farin.

 

***

 

    Strážník otevřel dveře a do zamřížované cely vešel Rod. Když uviděl oba své kamarády, jednoho ležícího na zemi v průhledném tričku a druhého opřeného o vykachlíkovanou zeď , tvářícího se naprosto lhostejně, tak se rozesmál na celé kolo.

    "Já jsem si to myslel, že zase skončíte na záchytce," řekl. "Co jste vyváděli? Běhali po autech? Demolovali dopravní značky? Rozbíjeli vybavení nějakýho baru?"

    Farin se zhluboka nadechl a vypadalo to, že odpověď ho stojí mnoho úsilí. Pomalu odpověděl: "No, byli jsme na plese a Bela pogoval na dechovku."

    "Mein Gott," vykřikl Rod a smál se a smál. A smál se, i když odváděl svoje přátele pryč z policejní stanice a smál se ještě mnoho hodin poté. 


End file.
